


Jump!

by oOoElvenGloryoOo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV Solas, Short One Shot, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoElvenGloryoOo/pseuds/oOoElvenGloryoOo
Summary: The Inquisitor realizes Skyhold has a special enchantment and Solas is being Solas about it.





	Jump!

"Hey! Solas" the Inquisitor's voice echoed through the tower. He looked up from his painting to see her precariously perched on the railing of the balcony above him. "Go on then" he heard Sera urging her on. 

They'd discovered the secret of Skyhold. Well, one of them. He chuckled to himself as he calmly climbed down the ladder, moving to stand at a considerable distance from the adventurous Inquisitor, preparing to feign surprise.

She launched herself with impressive force, landing on top of his desk, sending papers flying. "Cole showed Dorian, who showed Sera, who showed me. Apparently Cole saw a rat fall of the edge and land, unharmed. This room must be enchanted!"

He realized at the last minute that believable surprise wasn't going to make it to his voice or expression, so he chose annoyance instead. "You've put boot prints on my book, da'len." he frowned at her. 

"I jumped off a balcony from a height that should have broken both my legs, and that's your response?" The Inquisitor was disappointed by his reaction, he could tell. 

"Told you. Too elfy. Half him's in the fade, half's up his own arse with a history book."  
Sera spoke her mind boldly. He liked that about her, even when turned against him. You always knew where you stood with her. 

He picked up the book and brushed the dirt from the page. It did not pass his notice that the passage she landed on described his own history. The history she doesn't know. Not yet. Not now. Closing the book with an authoritative snap, he began to collect the strewn papers. 

"Actually, da'len, it's not just this room that is so enchanted. In all of Skyhold, falling will not harm you. I'm honestly surprised no one realized this sooner. I didn't think it important enough to mention, nor did I expect our Inquisitor to potentially risk all our fates for her own amusement."

When he was younger, a very long time ago, he'd climb to the highest points of Skyhold, and fall, over and over. It was at once soothing and exhilarating. Of course, it was a safety measure. Couldn't have anyone thinking of the dread wolf as playful. He shook off the memory ,realizing the Inquisitor had held out her hand. "Come on, Solas. Try it. Just once. I promise we won't land on your desk."

He took her outstretched hand, and they climbed the stairs. He was willing to try to fall again. At least for now, while he was Solas, the humble apostate, it might be safe to play for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head since I realized you don't take fall damage in Skyhold.


End file.
